Weekend
by Madame Atomic Bomb
Summary: Stephanie and Damian enjoy their weekend. Smutty sequel, set a few months after "Here's To The Night".


_Notes:_ This is a smutty sequel to "Here's to the Night", set a few months later.

* * *

Stephanie was vaguely aware of warmth behind her, and something insistently firm pressing into her lower back. A half-awake smile curled her lips as she felt the muscular arm wrapped around her middle tighten, bringing her even closer into the tantalizing harbor of masculine heat. She inhaled that familiar scent of night, danger, blood, bruises and Damian. He breathed steadily against the back of her neck, his face pressed into her hair, mouth just brushing her skin. A flood of happiness made her bite down on her lower lip, the smile pinging through her body, all the way down to her bare toes.

She shifted against Damian, realizing that her head was pillowed on his other arm, which was outstretched and buried beneath the pillow she had abandoned in favor of him. She pushed her hips backward a little, feeling the dig of his half-mast erection against her lower back. Her eyes opened and she stared into the gloom of her bedroom. The black out curtains on her window made it impossible to discern the time of day or night, but one glance at the alarm clock's glowing green numbers told her that dawn had come and gone.

She gloried in the afterglow of eight hours sleep; she lived for the weekends, when her late night activities didn't intrude on her day job at the counseling center. She could lie in bed all day if she wanted. With him.

Her hand found his on her stomach and she lightly stroked his scarred skin, breathing him in, goosebumps shivering down her sides from his breath on her neck. She wondered when he'd gotten in last night. She hadn't heard him, or at least not that she could remember. She'd been burning the candle a little harder than usual all week and she'd passed out pretty much the moment she'd come home the night before. She hadn't even managed pajamas, and now the underwire of her sleep-twisted bra was digging creases into her ribcage and she had the mother of all night wedgies.

Trying not to wake him, she leaned forward a little, pushing her hand between their bodies beneath the covers to dig her panties out of her crack. As she did, her hand brushed the not-so-small tent in the front of his boxer briefs, eliciting a sleepy moan from him. She dragged her panties out of her crack with a pinch of her fingers, and as she pulled back she turned her hand, letting her fingers caress his bulge. The arm around her waist tightened and he pressed forward with a huff against her neck. He pushed himself against her butt, trapping her hand between them.

Her fingers slowly massaged him through his underwear, though she couldn't do much from that angle, with his arm over hers and his body trapping her hand tight between them. It didn't seem to matter though. Damian moaned in her ear and she felt him take a ragged breath against her back.

"You awake?" she whispered, knowing full well that he was. He'd been awake from the moment her fingers had brushed him.

"_Hmmm_," he breathed into her hair.

"Didn't hear you come in last night. When did you get in?"

"'Bout three. Didn't wanna wake you," he mumbled, the hand on her stomach pressing flat. His thumb caressed slowly across her lower belly, spreading ticklish little shivers through her. His hips moved against her palm, rubbing himself against in tiny, slow movements. He moved his head and kissed her shoulder with a scratch of stubble. Her eyes closed, more shivers running through her. No matter how many times he touched her, she couldn't get used to the sensations he caused in her; every nerve and cell ached for him.

"Any plans for today?"

"Just this," he said, and his mouth trailed up to her ear as he pressed his face against her neck. "Just _you._"

Another shiver ran just below the surface of her skin and she curled her legs up, toes against his thighs. She half-turned in the bed and caught his blue eyes. "Good."

A little smile, all sex, full of intent, so very _Damian_, curled his lips. He kissed her temple and then nosed her neck, landing little ghostly kisses down to her shoulders. She pushed her hips forward just enough to flatly slide her hand down his muscled stomach and inside of the elastic waist of his underwear. She found him warm and stiff, his pulse throbbing hotly through him as his cock leaped at her touch. Damian hitched in a breath between his teeth and let out the barest of groans against her ear.

She stroked him as he bent the arm she was resting her head on, pulling her head back toward him. She tilted her head and he found her mouth with a shallow, warm kiss. The angle was off though, and his mouth dragged awkwardly against hers. She didn't mind and neither did he. The hand on her stomach slowly tickled its way upwards, spreading over her ribcage to the upheaval of her breasts. One-handed, he pushed the right cup of her favorite purple bra upward, allowing him to get his hand inside to squeeze her breast.

Moaning against his mouth, she rolled back against him so that her shoulder rested against his broad chest. He lifted himself up on his elbow and slanted his mouth against hers in a deep, drugging kiss. He tasted of sleep and coffee, the flavor spreading over her tongue as he opened her mouth to his. His tongue flicked against hers lazily as his hand slowly kneaded her breast and his hips pulsed into her stroking fingers. She grasped him firmly, working him in tiny tugging motions until he let go of her mouth with an urgent exhale of breath. His body shuddered against hers and he twitched in her hand again.

"_Jesus Chris_t, Brown," he said through his teeth as his eyes slammed close. Warmth flowed from her center outward.

"Like that, do you?" she teased as her thumb rubbed across the head of his cock, smearing through the wetness that had beaded there. He answered her by lightly biting down on the round of her shoulder, then sucking the offended flesh into his mouth. He nibbled at her as his hand left her twisted bra and slid down beneath the blankets again. He found the front of her panties and slid his hand inside. Her hips tilted forward immediately to give him better access. A sigh escaped both of them as his fingers parted her flesh, skimmed her clit and then dipped inside of her with a questing motion that was almost a tease.

Her hand stilled as he throbbed in her fist, but he didn't seem to mind. He curled two fingers inside of her, pushing through her slick heat. His fingertips slowly massaged her inner walls, drawing out a moan and moisture as her hips gently rolled in time to the shallow thrust of his hand in her panties. Her head fell back on the pillow of his hard arm and she closed her eyes, biting down on her wet lip.

"Like that, do you?" he said and then kissed her hard. He pulled his fingers out of her, dragging them up to her clit to spread the slick moisture across her sensitive flesh, and then slid them back inside. The heel of his palm pressed into her clit, flattening as he ground his hand into her. She pulled her hand out of his underwear and grasped his wrist as she half-rolled against his chest to give him better access. She dug the heel of her right foot into the mattress and bent her leg beneath the blankets as she slowly rode his talented fingers.

When he pulled his fingers out of her again and pressed his fingertips to her clit, slowly circling it, flicking it until she out a shuddering moan against his mouth. Pleasure scattered across her skin as her nails dug into Damian's wrist. He flicked her clit again and her leg shook, then collapsed back to the bed, knees pressing together, trapping his hand with her thighs. His mouth found her ear again and he huffed a little laugh that send goosebumps cresting down her skin again. She felt the urgent press of his cock against her lower back again and indolent hunger filled her.

"I want to fuck you just like this," he said roughly against her ear as his fingertips pressed her clit flat again, grinding it in agonizing circles. Stephanie met his eyes again and nodded.

Silent understanding born from years of fighting side by side and months (the best months of her life) as lovers passed between them. Damian pulled his hand out from between her shaking legs as she rolled to the side and onto her stomach. She reached out and pulled bureau drawer open. Her hand rooted around inside of the mess blindly in the darkened room until she found a packaged condom by feel in the various objects, paperbacks and remotes she kept there. At the same time, Damian pushed the covers down and she felt him moving on the bed, removing his underwear. They sailed across the room, smacked the wall and landed on top of his Redbird costume, which he'd discarded the night before.

Before she could roll back over, Damian's arms caught her around the middle and dragged her back into the harbor of his arms. He pushed his face against the crook of her neck again and made a low noise in his throat that was almost a purr. She felt his cock press against her ass and her hand tightened on the condom. One of his hands reached between them, impatiently jerking her panties down to her thighs. She shifted against him, drawing her right leg up, opening herself to him as he pressed against her back. With a shift of his hips, his cock dragged down between her cheeks and then slid through the wet heat of her aching cleft.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he rubbed along the length of her slit, the blunt head of his cock grazing her clit. He pushed against her roughly, thrusting between the tight press of her soft inner thighs, rubbing against her, smearing himself with the moisture of her body, but not penetrating her. Her fingers dug into the mattress as his hand tightened on her hip, his hips bumping against hers with every thrust. He grazed her clitoris again and she cursed loudly. She loved the sensation, loved the way she could feel every ridge and vein of him as he rubbed against her. When he moved to push the head of his cock inside of her, she lifted her hand, smacking his shoulder and then waving the condom in his face.

"Condom, dumbass!" she said breathlessly, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He let out a groan as his hips stilled. He throbbed against her for a moment, and then pulled back, plucked the condom from her hand and rolled onto his back. She took the opportunity to peel her panties all of the way off, shoving them into the bunched up blankets on the edge of the bed. Her annoying, twisted, half-on bra followed and as she started to roll over, Damian's arms caught her again, pulling her back against him. He tugged her earlobe between his lips, rolling it with a nibble.

She reached back between them, grasped his sheathed cock and guided him back between her legs as she drew her left leg up again. Damian's hand replaced hers and he slowly pushed inside. She enveloped him inch by inch as Damian grasped her waist, his hips pushing forward as her slick heat greedily welcomed him. He stopped as his lower belly pressed against her ass, breathing into her neck again. He reached up, pushing her blonde hair to the side as his other arm tightened around her, cupping the underside of one breast. Her hand covered his, the other gripping tightly to the sheets.

"_Fuck_," he mumbled against her ear and she felt a tremor move through him. It infected her, rippling beneath her skin as her body adjusted to his. She pressed her hips back and forward, wetness pooling, slicking his passage. He groaned at her movements and slowly rocked with her, though he let her take control for the moment. Damian was all alpha; he loved taking charge in bed, and she usually let him. He had the unique ability to send her into a mindless mass of desire that precluded fighting for dominance. It made occasionally flipping the tables on him that much more fun; and he not-so-secretly enjoyed it when she surprised him. She was feeling too lazy, too covered in a web of aching desire to do much more than press her back against the muscular front of his body, slowly grinding on him.

Despite his earlier rush, he now seemed in no hurry and he moved with her, their bodies locked together, front to back. His hand gripped her hip tightly as she rolled her hips backward against his, pleasure scattering through her lower body with an insistent ache. He rained kisses on her shoulder, her neck, her temple, and when she turned her head, he slanted a hungry kiss across her lips that seared, that promised, that made her hips roll sharply back against his. His hand on her hip tightened and then released as he pulled back until only the tip of his cock was inside of her. Then he slowly glided back inside, surprising her. He did it again and again, taking her slowly, in languid thrusts that knocked the breath out of her throat.

His kiss deepened, their tongues battling. The angle was hurting her neck and when she broke the kiss and turned her head to the ease the strain, he merely dragged his mouth back to her shoulder.

Her lower body trembled around him, the friction like a slow burn. His hand trailed back to her ass and he spread her cheeks a little, gliding home with a little more force. She moaned and he huffed out a laugh against her ear. "More of that?"

"_Ah huh_," was all she could manage around a dry tongue. She licked her lips, eyes closing as she gave herself up to him, forgetting herself, the world, the fight, everything but him. It was him. Always him.

"Harder?"

She nodded and then gasped as Damian's wide hand grasped her hip, bringing her back against him tightly. His hips slapped into hers rapidly, fucking her high and tight until she writhed against him. Her right leg turned again, and she slung it back over his thigh, opening herself to him even more. He didn't cease his rhythm, didn't slow an inch, the friction like a hot wire, making her writhe, mindlessly grinding into him as he took her to the brink so quickly she didn't even know she was coming until she cried out his name.

"Oh fuck!" she said and clamped down on her lower lip so hard she drew blood. Damian rode out her orgasm, groaning as her body shuddered, clamping tight and convulsing around him. His hand shifted to her lower belly, stilling both of them on the bed, letting her come down from her sudden high. When the trembling in her mid-section subsided, he began his slow rhythm again, filling her as deeply as he could go. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding and turned to kiss him again.

He licked the blood from her lip, his tongue flicking against the wound, pressing for more as the bitter salt passed between them. His hand slipped down her stomach and skimmed her clitoris again, making her whimper against his mouth, her hand reaching back and gripping his waist. The hand on her breast kneaded her in slow, cat-like motions. She tugged at his lips with her teeth and then suckled his tongue inside. He kissed her deep and slow, their bodies slowly working against one another.

Pleasure pooled between her legs as his fingers worked her. Everything was wet and warm. He moved within her with each slow roll of his hips, her sensitive flesh grasping around him, begging for more. She twitched her hips back on him again and he groaned, thrusting hard to meet her. He broke the kiss and stared at her with a dark gleam of mischief and lust in his eyes. She knew that look. It meant trouble.

She loved his kind of trouble.

He surprised her completely then, the arm clamped around her middle tightening as he rolled them both to the side, still locked together. She draped across his chest as he settled her into place. His knees lifted, pushing between her thighs and spreading her legs open as she stared up at the ceiling, toes digging into the mattress on either side. He spread his hand on her lower belly and his thumb grazed her clit, making her head push back against his shoulder, throat arched. He breathed in her ear as their bodies adjusted to the new and unexpected position. Her weight settled across him.

"You like this?" he mumbled in her ear as his hips lifted off of the bed, filling her and then withdrawing in that same slow, steady pace he'd taken before. She turned her head and stared into his blue eyes, drowning in them for a moment. She nodded again and kissed his jaw, the only part of his face she could properly reach from that position. His hand worked between her legs, rubbing her clit with more force than before until she was writhing on him again, grinding on him greedily. "You want more?"

"_Yeah_," she swallowed, licking sweat from her upper lip. She felt Damian's growl of pleasure rumble through her back, felt sweat sticking their bodies together in all the right places. Her arm lifted, hand curling into his dark hair, the other grasping the hand between his legs. He tangled his wet fingers with hers as his hips shifted upward again, too damned slow. More. She wanted more. Wanted to burn. Wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't walk. Wanted him. Just him. Always him.

The dark chuckle in her ear told her that she'd been thinking out loud again. She didn't care.

"_Steph_," he groaned and the sound of her name on his lips, as always, made a fire burst through her. He let go of her hand and grasp her hips with both hands and then... And then she was lost. Lost in the force of his body colliding with hers, lost in the feel of him inside of her, the friction, the heat, the pleasure, the bone-deep need for him. She was lost in the rush for completion, in the rumble of his moans as they echoed weirdly through her back, in the slide of her body atop his, in the way their bodies bounced on the bed.

He wasn't being gentle. She'd never needed that. He took her to the edge again, left her teetering there so long she wanted to turn her head and bite him, and then, with another out-of-the-blue explosion that had her back bowing as she writhed over top of him, trapped in his arms, she careened over the edge and into an orgasm so intense she bit down on her tongue. Her hands grasped the sheets, fisting in the material and twisting as her eyes rolled back in her head again, mouth open on a moan too intense for actual sound. She stopped breathing, stop being Stephanie Brown, costumed vigilante, social worker, purple enthusiast, waffle addict, for a moment. She existed only in a spilled salt glitter of the stars, in the solar flare of a dying sun, in the vortex of a black hole and when she came back to herself with a sudden rush of pleasure-wracked consciousness, shaking, gasping for air, she existed only in his arms.

His hand was between her legs again, working her in wide circles as he ground his hips upward, clearly coming down from his own orgasm. He was breathing hard, but not as hard as she was. She clenched her hand over his and he withdrew it from between her legs, and then lowered his hips back down to the mattress. She hadn't realized he'd lifted them both off of the bed until her feet touched down. He let out a breath and stretched his legs out, still clasping her to him as they breathed together.

"Holy shit."

"_Uh huh_."

"I mean...holy fucking _shit_."

"I know."

"Holy shit."

"You said that already."

"Well I meant it. 10/10. _Would recommend_," she breathed, fighting a grin as he gripped her hips, and then pulled out of her. Everything was liquid heat. The air smelled like sex. Like Damian. She wallowed in it, wallowed in him, in his arms. In love. She rolled off of his chest and settled on her side, facing him this time. As always, her eyes took him in hungrily. He was gorgeous, from his dusky skin to his dark hair, that stubborn Wayne jaw and those impossible blue eyes that made her heart crash and bang in her chest. Damian stared up at the ceiling for a moment, slowing his breathing with a force of will. She watched as he pulled the condom off, tied a knot in it and then tossed it into her trash can without even looking at it, damn his perfection. When he rolled over to face her, there was a glazed look in his eyes.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, just barely, just enough to show dimples in his cheeks. He looked sated, and completely and utterly hers.

His arm curled around her again and his fingers slowly caressed her naked back, drawing his name on her over and over. They breathed together, letting their pulses steady out, letting the darkness in her shuttered bedroom close in around them. For the first time since waking, she realized that she could hear Gotham City's daily grind wailing from beyond her Old Town window. She didn't care. It was the weekend. Let Gotham run itself for once.

"Let's just do this all day. Let's just stay in bed and snuggle and be a great big warm sex burrito and order pizza or Chinese and just do it until neither one of us can walk and then do it some more and maybe you can give me a foot rub too, how about it?" she said as she lifted her head so he could slide his arm beneath it.

"Sex burrito?"

"Don't question me."

"Would it do me any good?"

"Nope." He grinned and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Brown," he rumbled and his mouth closing over hers in agreement. He kissed her slowly, lazily. The weekend stretched out in front of her, full of possibilities, full of Damian. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back, savoring every minute, every touch, every taste of him she could get.

And somehow, as always, it never seemed like enough.

_(end)_


End file.
